Heart of Darkness/Transcript
Opening Cutscene A UH-60 Black Hawk can be seen flying over the Beni River. Then the camera cuts to the Black Hawk's interior, with Bravo Two inside. Preston Marlowe (Narrating): Next thing we knew we were over South America, courtesy of an agency we couldn't officially name, working for a guy who sent units like ours to early graves every day. Technically, our luck was improving. Terrance Sweetwater: So this Aguire's gotta be some highly placed CIA spook to be out here solo. Samuel Redford: Uh huh. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: I don't like it, I don't like any of it. Sweetwater: Hey, err, Flynn, right? What's our ETA? Flynn ignores Sweetwater at the moment. Sweetwater: Flynn? Mr. Pilot, sir? Come on, dude! Flynn: (To Sweetwater) Uh, shoot, man. I just... Hang on, man. I just... I lost my smokes. I... hang on a minute. (To himself) Fucking Tuesdays, man. I never get my shit together on a Tuesday. Sweetwater: When are we gonna get there? Flynn finally finds his box of cigarettes. Flynn: Couple o' minutes. Whoa, how 'bout that? Flynn points to a Latin American Militia member wielding an M2 Carl Gustav, firing it at the Black Hawk. Haggard: Oh! RPG! RPG! Flynn: Yeah, I saw it. Sweetwater: 'Whoa, what the fuck? ''Flynn is able to maneuver the Black Hawk over the rocket, saving it from getting destroyed, all while giving Bravo Two a minor fright. '''Flynn: Now you see these cheap Russian RPGs, they're easy, man. If that was like a Javelin I'd a had to do something really tricky. Redford: Can you just get us to the fucking LZ, before I have to do something real tricky, too? Flynn: (To Redford) Right, right, you got it, boss. (To high command on the radio) Command, this is Ghost Rider reconfirming insert, six four four niner. The Black Hawk reaches the LZ and Bravo Two rappels down to the ground. Locate NSA Operative Aguire Follow Unit An occasional sound of a helicopter getting blown up can be heard, but it's only a minor audio glitch. Bravo Two starts to walk a few feet on the river until they enter solid ground. Redford: Up there. Up there! Bravo Two walks up a hill to find a small village, which seems empty. Haggard: This might be a real short mission. Redford: Alright, everyone with me. Eyes open. Dead bodies can be seen in the village as Bravo Two explores it, meaning a firefight happened before the mission started. Sweetwater: Our guy did this maybe. Impressive shooting if you ask me. Haggard: Nobody asked you. Redford: Shh. Haggard: What now, Sarge? Redford: We move, five meter spread. That way. (A few seconds later) Aguire's place, up there! Haggard: Hell of a firefight here, I guess some of these are Aguire's guys. Bravo Two enters a house then searches it, triggering a cinematic cutscene. The house turns up empty, except for a book on a table and two dead militia members on the floor. Marlowe: Two bodies. That's it. Haggard: We're wastin' our time! Sweetwater: Wait, wait, wait... Sweetwater tries to search for something on one of the bodies. Haggard: Jesus Christ, the guy is fucking dead. We're gonna get pinned down waiting for CSI New Jersey here to tell us what we already know. Sweetwater: Aguire is still alive, they would've taken these bodies otherwise. Redford takes a look at the book on the table, in which he realizes that Aguire left a clue for Bravo Two on his location. Redford: Hmm... Yeah, it's a clue. Aguire must have left it. (Points to a location on one of the maps) Matches right there, fits right to the grid. We gotta go upriver. Haggard: Alright, call Flynn. Redford: Flynn's gone, Hags. Haggard: This just gets better and better, don't it? Chatter from militia members can be heard in the distance. Marlowe: Uh... We got company. Withstand Counterattack Militia members are seen coming down two hills. Haggard: Foot-mobiles coming, twelve o'clock! Sweetwater: Got it, got it. Redford: Clear to engage. Make it count! Bravo Two opens fire on the members, killing them and prompting more to come. Haggard: Guys on the cliff! Sweetwater: Hit 'em! Redford: Holding steady! Bravo Two kills the rest of the members, but another one appears on top of one of the hills, firing his M2CG at the squad. Sweetwater: RPG up top, take him out! Haggard: Hit the dirt! He is killed, but then an enemy PBL appears. Haggard: It's a PBL, head for cover! Redford: Marlowe, go get the RPG from that terrace up there! Marlowe runs up the hill to grab the M2CG off the dead enemy, and uses it to destroy the PBL. Find Transport Upriver Haggard: Hey, why did these guys just light us up? Sweetwater: Probably to make sure we didn't get Aguire. I'm tellin' you guys, he's gotta still be alive. Haggard: So what's the plan, Sarge? Call Flynn and exfil out? Redford: I told you no. Ok, maybe we wanna find a vehicle. Bravo Two finds a Sampan nearby, then commandeer it as a rainstorm starts. Follow Aguire's Trail Sweetwater: I don't like this river. Redford: Just keep your eyes open. Sweetwater: This weapon shit though... You think Braidwood's tellin' us everything? Redford: How the fuck should I know? I'm just a grunt, not some spec ops shitbird. I'm just doin' my job. Sweetwater: Okay, well see I got a theory... Haggard: Whoa, don't switch channels... This oughta be good. Sweetwater: No, no, check it out... If the guys who just hit us are paramilitaries, they gotta be on someone's payroll. Redford: Whose? Sweetwater: Well that's the question. Someone interested in Aguire, I guess. As Bravo Two travels upriver, a militia member is seen walking away from a cliff. Haggard: Shit, did you see that? Sweetwater: Probably birds. Haggard: I dunno, maybe. Redford: Just keep scanning. Two more militia members run across a rope bridge. Haggard: Man, I definitely saw something. I think they're just watching us. Why are they just watching us? A few feet further, another militia member walks away from a cliff. Sweetwater: Wait, I saw it too! Oh, there is something up there. Haggard: Yeah, the bush moved, did you see it? Sweetwater: No... Maybe, I don't know. I'm seein' shit. Redford: Marlowe, just get us outta here. The Sampan finally reaches solid ground and cannot move further, prompting Bravo Two to exit and continue on foot. Sweetwater: Oh great, we ran aground. That's so much better. Redford: Alright, everybody out, we're walkin'. Sweetwater: Maybe one day we'll visit somewhere like this and not shoot the natives. Haggard: Yeah, sure we will. As Bravo Two keeps walking, militia members (covered with blankets matching the ground) come out and ambush the squad. Sweetwater: Wait! Ambush! Bravo Two kills all enemies at the ambush site and continue out of the jungle. Resupply At Flynn's Weapon Cache Redford: Ghost Rider, we just got ambushed by a bunch of raggedy-ass militia. We're gonna Oscar Mike upriver to follow a lead to Aguire, but we're low on fire power. Flynn: Ok, I got a bunch of kit just rusting away here for a rainy day, if you dig? But I'll put it in the air for ya, how's that? Redford: Many thanks, Ghost Rider. Alright, let's go. Haggard: Nothing like a little ambush to get the blood circulating. How's the hypertension Sarge? Redford: Let's just go get the god damn supply crate before they catch up. Bravo Two traverses up a hill as Flynn's Black Hawk flies by, dropping the supply crate near them. The following quote appears if the player has not destroyed the particular M-COM station in singleplayer just yet. Redford: What is this thing? Looks like some kinda... Surveillance hardware. Destroy it. Marlowe plants a charge on the M-COM, destroying it. After a few seconds of walking, Bravo Two finally reaches the supply crate. Redford: Any weapons we find from now on, we store them in here. We can equip whatever we have found from crates like this. Got it? Sweetwater: Yeah, Sarge, thanks. I'm not unfamiliar with how crates work. Find Transport Upriver Redford: Ghost Rider, we got the crate. Thanks. Flynn: Okay, Bravo Two, that's cool. Ghost Rider, out. Bravo Two traverses back down the hill to find a group of militia members waiting for them, in which the squad eliminates all of them. '' '''Redford:' We need to keep moving if we wanna find Aguire. Bravo Two finds a PBL in which they use to go upriver. Sweep And Clear Militia Logging Camp Unfortunately, fast water rapids and a group of big rocks block their path, so Bravo Two has to go through the logging camp nearby. Haggard: Looks like we can't go on in the boat, rapids ahead. Sweetwater: Is that a lumber yard? Redford: Aguire must have gone this way. No way they post up this sort of patrol otherwise. Sweetwater: Go ahead, Haggard. Haggard: Oh, no, I insist. After you, dipshit. Bravo Two starts to make their way through the logging camp, killing all militia members there. Secure Access Road Bravo Two continues to the housing area of the logging camp, killing more of the militia members situated there. No important dialogue is said during the objective and the mission ends without a cutscene. Mission Ends Other Dialogues The following dialogues can be heard while Bravo Two is not fighting any enemies. Also, these same dialogues can be heard in either Heart of Darkness or Upriver. Should Have Taken A DEET-our Haggard: You know DEET? The, uh, repellant? Or insect repellant? When I was a kid, a huge tractor used to come down along the street, and it would shoot DEET out in big clouds all over the place. Big, big clouds and all of us kids would be running outside in our shorts, and we would go in the DEET and pretend we're angels. And now they say that too much DEET makes you go mental. Sweetwater: So you should have taken a DEET-our around it, huh? Haggard: I'm just saying that perhaps me, being the way I am, could be because I had too much DEET when I was a kid. Sweetwater: Nobody appreciates my puns. Redford: It was funny. Sweetwater: Thanks Sarge. Favorite Scene In Predator Haggard: Here's one, favorite scene in... Predator! Go! Sweetwater: Oh, oh, oh, good one! Well, okay, I'm gonna have to go with, uh, Billy standing on the bridge with that big ass knife... Haggard: What? The knife showdown? Sweetwater: Yeah, the knife showdown. Haggard: Billy's a bitch. That's totally retarded. Sweetwater: He is not a bi... It is not retarded! Haggard: You don't go all UFC, shirts off cage match with a god damn predator. You'd get waxed in a second. Sweetwater: It's not that... You're completely missing the point. It's like, this guy was disturbing the natural order. Billy and him, we're gonna meet mano a mano. Hunter to hunter. It's spiritual, man. Haggard: Don't go all spanglish on me. Best scene is totally not that. I'm ashamed to know you. Sweetwater: I'm ashamed to know you... Oh, oh, oh, okay, okay, what's your favorite scene then? Haggard: When you first see that fucker come out of a tree and go "Meehh", that thing just shit me. I was up in a fucking spout from that. Sweetwater: That ain't even a scene! Haggard: That's a scene. Sweetwater: That was throughout the whole movie! Come on? We're Not In Africa Haggard: Sarge, you're an, uh, Afro-American? Uh, I'm just wondering. I don't want to insult you, but, uh, Aguire's not an African name, is it? Redford: What the fuck are you talking about Hags? Haggard: I'm just saying, the man's name, doesn't sound like it's very African. Sweetwater: We're not in Africa, Haggard. We're in South America. Bolivia. Did you see Butch and Sundance? You know, Robert Redford and Paul Newman? Haggard: Hm, yeah. Sweetwater: This is where it ended. Haggard: Right. Redford: So Haggard, why do you think Aguire is African-American? Haggard: I just said that I thought we were in Africa. I've been corrected and I apologize. I did not mean to "besmirch" your good nation of people. Redford: Alright. Woody, Wood & Clarinet Redford: What was that film, when they had that sperm ready to jump out? Sweetwater: The great, almighty Wooly Allen. Haggard: Wooly Allen! Sweetwater: Woo-dy Allen! Haggard: Woody Guthrie! Woody Allen! Caught a woody. How to do something with my woody? Redford: Wood. You think that's where it comes from? Haggard: Woody. Redford: Having wood? Haggard: Don't know. I doubt Woody Allen or Woody Guthrie had wood all the time. Redford: Mhm. Sweetwater: Woody Allen had his clarinet. Wonder why we don't call it a clarinet? Hey I got clarinet! Haggard: You reckon it? Sweetwater: C'mon baby, I got clarinet! Redford: Damn it, you gave me clarinet! Sweetwater: Yeah, playing sweet music on my clarinet! I feel a whole new area of euphemism just about to dawn on the world! Redford: Mhmm. Spanglish Sweetwater: So here we are in Bolivia. Haggard, you live pretty close to the Mexican border. Do you actually speak Spanish? Haggard: I do indeed. Sweetwater: I'm impressed. Haggard: I do indeed, it's my second language. Sweetwater: What's your first? Redford: Alright Haggard, go and speak some of that Spanish, big boy. Haggard: You guys wish you'd hear me. It's more like a mixture of... Redford: No, no, no, start talking. Haggard: My people in Texas call it "Spanglish". Sweetwater: Spanglish? Haggard: Yeah. Redford: I bet you couldn't even say two words of it. Haggard: I go down to Taco Bell, pretty much ask for anything on the menu. Sweetwater: He's a man of hidden depths. Redford: (chuckles a bit) C'mon Haggard! Speak some of that Spanish! Haggard: I ain't gonna indulge you guys. You guys are assholes. I know you're leading me down the garden path 'cause I'm a simple man with simple tastes For the rest of the other dialogues, see Upriver/Transcript. Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2